Existing disc brake rotors typically comprise a central hub or hat co-axial with a surrounding ring and a brake band adapted for frictional contact with brake pads on each side. With self-ventilating disc brakes there are two spaced apart parallel rings and bands provided on each rotor which are cooled by a radial flow of air outwardly through channels formed between them. This flow largely results from centrifugal forces generated by rotation of the rotor.
Prior art rotors have generally attempted to arrange pillars and other internal supporting structures so as to make their induction of flow dependent on the direction of rotation of the rotor when in use so that separate rotor castings are required for the right and left hand sides of a vehicle. Where symmetrical patterns of supporting pillars or structures have been employed, little attention has been given to the provision of channeling formations within the pattern. The result is a tendency to excessive temperature generation during severe braking which can cause swelling, cracking and stress fatigue in the rotor disc.
It is an object of at least preferred embodiments of the present invention to address or ameliorate the above mentioned disadvantages or at least provide a useful alternative.